


Lullaby Mirage

by lokelios



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Undertale fanfic, Gen, Nightmares, Nonbinary Frisk, Sailor moon song inside the fic, Singing, theres no ships involved but hey its Mettaton singing to frisk to calm them down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokelios/pseuds/lokelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to Alphys, Mettaton discovers that it wasn't just him who was visiting her, but also little Frisk. At the sight of them crying after a nightmare, he decides to calm them down. [first Undertale fanfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby Mirage

If it weren't for the fact that Alphys had finished his touch ups just before the cry, he might have had have some serious work done. At least for his arm.

He had come to Alphys' new lab in the overworld to be looked over to find out if anything with his body had to be repaired or replaced. However, today was also one of the days that Frisk had come to visit, and by the time he had gotten there, the child was curled up in one of the couches on the first floor, sleeping peacefully.

  
But that slumber didn't end so peacefully.

"It looks like all is well..." Alphys spoke to the robot before finishing her inspection on his left arm, which was the last place on his body she inspected.

"You're good to go...!" she proclaimed.

Before Mettaton even had a chance to speak, the room was filled with a shrill scream, followed by loud sobbing- the source coming from Frisk. Alphys was quick to find the child, no longer sleeping, but crying into their hands- which was covering their face. Mettaton had followed Alphys, stopping only a few steps behind her.

"...Oh my..." was all the robot managed to say when his eyes landed on Frisk.

"T-they've been having nightmares for a while," Alphys explained. "I've been told from Toriel that Frisk has woken up from them- but this is the first time I've seen them cry from one. I s-should probably call Toriel and-"

"I'll handle it, Darling." Mettaton told them.

"You will?"

"I can at least try." he responded before he walked to the side of the couch and setting onto his knees so he was eye-level with Frisk. At the sound of the footsteps coming closer, the child rose their face from their hands and faced the direction of the idol beside them.

"Hello, Sweetheart." The robot greeted, his hands rested in his lap.

"Mettaton...?" Frisk spoke up, their voice was quiet, and possibly a little hoarse from the crying.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked, merely getting a few sniffs and a nod in response. He rose a hand and brushed some hair away from their face.  
"What's wrong?"

"I... I-its..." Frisk replied between hiccups of tears.  
"A Nightmare... I-I don't..."

"Oh Darling... Come here..." Mettaton wrapped his arms around them, securing the child close to his body. Frisk wrapped their arms around them as tight at they could.

"How would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked as soon as he felt Frisk hugging them. His response was a simple nod.  
Mettaton then rose to his feet, keeping Frisk in his arms. He told Alphys they'll be right back before he left through the back exit, this way would keep them in a bit more of a private place than the front exit would bring them. Mettaton took his time walking around the back yard of the place- or what could be considered the back yard. He kept Frisk in his arms the whole time, noticing the sniffs and hiccups dying down as he walked.

"...You died." Frisk suddenly spoke up after what seemed like a lengthy silence between them.

"What do you mean?" He responded to the younger one.

"You died." They repeated, "You, Toriel, Alphys... Everyone died... They died because of me." they informed him, "It was my fault because I..." Their sentence ended there.

"Darling, we're okay..." He replied, "We're all okay. We're all alive now because of you." He moved a hand to brush some stray hair away from their face again.  
"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here, away from the underground. And here with you. After all you've done for us, we'll never leave you. No matter what."

Frisk's tears began to resume to flowing down their cheeks, Mettaton's hand moved from their hair to wiping away the tears.

"Everything is okay, Frisk. Everything will continue to be okay, I promise. So, no more tears, okay?"

At that, Frisk nodded quickly, though the tears were still coming down their face.

Mettaton gave them a warm smile.  
"Would it help if I sing for you a little?"

"Would you really?"

"Of course, beautiful! Is there any song in particular you want me to sing to you?"

"Well..." Frisk paused for a moment, "There is one. I don't know the name of it, though."

"Care to describe it?"

"Uhm... It was a song that was playing on Alphys' TV- she was watching anime when I got there... the song that played at the end of each episode- it had the word 'Mirage' in it."

Mettaton mentally rolled his eyes about hearing that Alphys was watching anime, but he was sure he knew which song Frisk was talking about.

"I think I know the song." He replied to the child, before sitting down in the bench in the back yard. "I know the song completely in english."

"You do?"

"I do!"

At that, Frisk rested their head on his shoulder, waiting for the idol to begin the song. Mettaton leaned back a little before opening his mouth, and letting his voice ring.

 _"I take off my star earrings_  
_and place them in the crescent moon dish_  
_What should I do? My heart is, my heart is filled to the top_  
_Even if these fireworks turn into stars_  
_Even if our love disappears into darkness_  
_I beg you, please don't stop your kisses"_

Not even halfway through the beginning of the song, Frisk began to hum along to him, though as the song continued their eyes closed.

 _"You can steal me away with your scent of velvet._  
_This is the love my heart found in the galaxy."_

Mettaton, though careful not to bring any disturbance to the child falling asleep in his arms, rose his voice just a little higher for the chorus.

 _"When the mantle of evening spreads out, it's in rainbow colors_  
_I love you more and more_  
_Tuxedo mirage_  
_...Tuxedo mirage..."_

Almost right after he had finished the first chorus, he heard a soft snoring noise coming from the small one in his arms. He decided to stop singing there and headed inside.  
When he came inside, he was greeted with not only the sight of Alphys, but also Toriel.

"Ah- Mettaton..!" Alphys spoke up when she noticed him. "I called Toriel... About Frisk having the nightmare..."

"Is everything alright?" Toriel asked, Mettaton stepping toward her as she spoke.

"Everything is just fine." He replied, "I took them outside and sang a song to them, and within that time the poor dear relaxed and went back to sleep." He eased the sleeping child off of him and handed them to Toriel.

"Thank you so much..." She brought Frisk into her arms.

"It was no problem." He glanced at Frisk, seeing them sleeping peacefully once more.  
"If it's not a problem with you, though. I'd like to spend more time with them every now and then."

At that, Toriel smiled.  
"I think we can work something out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very firs Undertale fanfic, I'm still trying to get used to the idea of writing, but I'm doing my best!
> 
> The Song used in this fanfic was an ending theme song to one of the seasons of the Sailor Moon anime, the song known as 'Tuxedo Mirage'
> 
> Heres the song if you want to hear it!- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLiv2N4Df50


End file.
